dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:'KaizerKid
-} 18:04, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Reply So you want my thoughts on the Dragon Ball Evolution? First off there is no reason to be so rude and biased, just because someone doesn't like something and you do, doesn't mean you should disrespect them... yes I saw the link to my user page on your page, and no.. I will not "shut it". I did not like it because it just took what is a near perfect story and turned it into kiddy, generic, lame garbage. The story was changed at places that it didn't need changing. Goku is not supposed to be going to school, he was never worried about a fight, his true character is always ready to meet the next challenge. I believed the school part was useless, they could of easily had Goku living alone in the woods. I don't mind him being 18, it's just the way they made him act... to generic modern teenager. Piccolo had almost no back story, Oozaru is a Saiyan transformation, so they just went ahead and blew the mystery of Goku's incredible power right out of the water. They got Roshi all wrong, the fight scenes were too short, the effects and CGI was awful, and the movie was to short as well. It would have been much better if they did it sort of like the original. Goku meets Bulma in the mountains (Gohan is supposed to have been accidentally killed by the transformed Goku), goes on a hunt for the Dragon Balls, meets Roshi, trains, learns that Piccolo has returned. Meets Yamcha, and maybe somehow incorporate Krillin and Tien. Tries to fight Piccolo, loses. Piccolo's minions kill Krillin. Piccolo kills Tien, and Roshi dies after a failed mafuba attack. This unleashes Goku's rage, and he fights and kills Piccolo. Would have been a much better movie with an approach like that. The actors did not fit at all either. If they ever made a sequel, they need new actors, director, and producer. Well there's my opinion 03:15, 6 May 2009 (UTC) You are too being biased. I'm not saying your opinion is wrong, you have yours and I have mine. You are rudely saying that I'm wrong and that your right... it's the beauty of an opinion my friend. They could have easily made the movie over 2 hours and yet its only 85 minutes... that is way to short. As for Krillin, I disagree, Krillin is one of my favorite characters, in terms of comic relief, but that is MY opinion. It was my review for the movie, and just because you disagree, does not mean that I am "wrong". 20:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I disagree about it not being kiddy, it looked like they modeled it for 10 years old's, which I'm sure they did. Sure, Dragon Ball was not as action packed or hardcore as DBZ, but it still did have what the whole family could enjoy. People didn't complain about the Transformers movie because that was actually good. Like I said those are my opinions, I respect yours but do disagree, and you just need to except that. I love a good argument but in a topic like this, which is entirely opinionated, no one is right or wrong. 00:18, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Good, because I'm tired of hearing you wine and complain like a 10 year old just because I disagree. Like I said, an opinion is an opinion. But I did enjoy the little argument. Happy editing. 00:30, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Stop picking on people! Not trying to be rude but why are you offending everyone, including SSJGoku93, for their opinions? OK, maybe I don't like DBE, or I think Goku's awsome (like Gohan)), and Krillin's good too, or so on and so forth. But you don't see me trashing everyone! Everyone has their own opinion. Everyone cant like or dislike everything you like or dislike, so stop trashing people. - dragonballgirl1 Re: Hi Hi. If you're interested in creating a custom signature, I'd recommend that you read some of the sections I've written about them on my talk page. (Templates and Custom signatures.) -- 20:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I've written a basic signature for you at User:GohanRULEZ/sig, and it is transcluded on User:GohanRULEZ/sig2. To use it, go to , check the Custom signature box and insert into the text box labeled Signature. At the bottom of the page click save, and from now on any time you sign your name the signature at User:GohanRULEZ/sig will be used. If you want to alter the signature, do so on that page. -- 20:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Recent Edits Please try and be civil at all times, unlike you were recently on the DBZK talk page, when you insulted another editor's manner of speech. 07:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) hi how ya doing? [[User:ShadowIsLoved|'ShadowIsLoved' ]]Talk 03:46, January 11, 2013 (UTC)